Beck's Dream
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: A little one shot on jealous Beck. This was wrote on my mobile, so it's not the best.


Before I start, I have to tell you all something. For my fans, I cannot update as often as I would like to. My laptop is broken and right now I'm using my apple device. Honestly, it's terrible to write on here, so I will not be updating for a while. Here is a little one shot I'm doing because I'm really going to miss writing.

Disclaimer: guess what? I don't own Victorious.

Beck's Dream

Beck tossed and turned in his sleep. It was restless and useless to even try to sleep. He missed Jade, who was visiting her family under her father's choice. She was gone for two weeks and she'd already made a friend. A friend Beck decided to despise because he was being to buddy buddy with Jade.

Normally, this wouldn't bother Beck, but he had told Jade to send pictures. Jade did and when she sent the first one, he had noticed a hand snaked around Jade's waist among her many cousins. He texted Jade to know who each one was. When she texted back why he just said he was curious. She said they were all her cousins, except the guy beside her. The one Beck had noticed had his arm around Jade's waist. She said he was a friend of one of her cousins and was actually an expectable friend to her. His name was Miles.

Then Jade sent him more pictures and Miles was in almost every one of them. He was always beside Jade, always had some sort of arm around her. It was not really in a flirty way, but Beck still didn't approve.

He had worried Jade was cheating on him, but he had total trust in Jade. Even though Jade had minimum trust in him.

The night, as Beck toss and turned in his sleep, his dream seemed to haunt him.

_Beck couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to see Jade. So he got in his car and drove down to New Jersey to see her. He found the house and knocked on the door._

_No one opened the door, it seemed to open by itself. Confused, Beck walked in anyways. "Hello?" he called. No answer. "Is anyone home?"_

_He walked deeper into the house. The only sound you could hear was the sound of the floor creaking as Beck walked. "Jade?" he called. "Mr. West? Mrs. West?"_

_The house seemed to be abandoned. Then he opened the door to the backyard. He looked around and out of no where, Jade appeared. Beck looked at her and she looked back. She smiled huge and ran up to him. Beck ran up to her, but Jade ran past him._

_Beck spun around and saw her run into another guy's arms. He was fair toned with black hair and green eyes. He was muscular, slightly more than Beck is. Beck remembered him. The guy from the pictures, Miles. Anger rose up in Beck as he saw the scene before him._

_As if Beck couldn't get anymore angry, Jade kissed him like she kissed Beck. And that triggered Beck._

_"Get away from her!" he screamed. He launched himself at Miles, tackling him to the ground. "Back off!"_

_Beck was now on top of Miles, punching him out of anger. He had never really been this angry before. He heard Jade's laughter, but ignored it._

_"She's mine!" he shouted, "Jade's mine!"_

_"Beck!" he heard Jade say. "Beck! Beck wake up!"_

Beck's eyes snapped open as he saw Jade before him, shaking him and laughing. "What? Jade? What are you doing back from New Jersey?" he asked her.

"I couldn't stand it there any longer. I'm staying here because I figured you missed me." Jade smirked and shrugged, laying down beside Beck after controlling her laughter. Relief flushed over Beck. She was miserable enough to leave early, meaning that Miles didn't make her nearly as happy as he did. Beck cuddled her close to him.

"I'm going to miss Miles though. That kid was awesome."

Anger rose up in Beck. "Yeah, whatever." he mumbled.

"He's really athletic, you know?" Jade continued on. "He plays lots of sports, even though he's–"

"I don't want to talk about Miles okay?" Beck snapped, "just change the topic, or let's sleep."

Jade rolled around to face him. "What's up with you? And that dream? Saying," Jade smirked, "'Jade's mine'? What was that?"

Beck sighed, pecking her lips. "Tell you in the morning?" he suggested hopefully.

"Nope, tell me now." she smirked.

"You'll laugh."

"Maybe I will. Now tell me."

"Fine." Beck took a deep breath. "I..I was jealous. Then I had a dream you were making out with that Miles guy and I..I kind of beat him up..in the dream, of course."

That made Jade's smirk grow bigger. "Mr. I Never Get Jealous, got jealous." she stated. Beck sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"You had nothing to be worried about to be honest. Miles has a boyfriend."

"You mean girlfriend?"

"Nope. He's gay. Boyfriend."

Beck felt like an idiot. He blushed and Jade laughed. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope." smirked Jade. She kissed his nose, before rolling back over on her side, her back facing Beck. She closed her eyes. "Night Mister Jealous."

Beck rolled his eyes. He kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight, Jade."

She cuddled closer to him. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, Jade?"

"Sweet dreams."

Beck smiled. His smile faded when she added, "try not to kill any guys when they talk

to me though, Kay?"


End file.
